In a variety of different contexts, it is desirable to test electronic equipment and collect data from the tests for evaluation and analysis. Such testing can involve a plurality of types of devices. Similar tests can be run over the plurality of types of devices. This testing can require complete reprogramming of a test for each device type on which it is to be run. Thus, a system that can take a device generic test and then convert that test to a device specific test and then also take device specific output and convert it into device generic output is desired.
The present disclosure provides a computer implemented system for conducting testing of electronic devices, including: a first processing sequence that receives a first data structure, the first data structure being the result of execution of a first test protocol configured to test any species of electronic device within a genus of electronic devices; the first data structure being generic with respect to species within the genus of electronic devices; a second processing sequence that extracts data from the first data structure; a third processing sequence that generates a second data structure specific to a first electronic device species using data extracted from the first data structure; a fourth processing sequence that outputs the second data structure to a first device of the first electronic device species; a fifth processing sequence that receives a third data structure from the first device of the first electronic device species; the third data structure being specific to the first electronic device species; a sixth processing sequence that extracts data from the third data structure; and a seventh processing sequence that generates a fourth data structure that is based off the third data structure, the fourth data structure being generic with respect to species of electronic devices within the genus of electronic devices.
A second embodiment of the present disclosure provides a computer implemented method for conducting testing of electronic devices, including: receiving a first data structure, the first data structure being the result of execution of a first test protocol configured to test any species of electronic device within a genus of electronic devices; the first data structure being generic with respect to species within the genus of electronic devices; extracting data from the first data structure; generating a second data structure specific to a first electronic device species using data extracted from the first data structure; outputting the second data structure to a first device of the first electronic device species; receiving a third data structure from the first device of the first electronic device species; the third data structure being specific to the first electronic device species; extracting data from the third data structure; and generating a fourth data structure that is based off the third data structure, the fourth data structure being generic with respect to species of electronic devices within the genus of electronic devices.
Yet another embodiment of the present disclosure provides a computer readable medium storing code for controlling a testing system to dynamically generate a client-type-specific testing instruction and client-type-generic testing response, the code including instructions to: receive a first data structure, the first data structure being the result of execution of a first test protocol configured to test any species of electronic device within a genus of electronic devices; the first data structure being generic with respect to species within the genus of electronic devices; extract data from the first data structure; generate a second data structure specific to a first electronic device species using data extracted from the first data structure; output the second data structure to a first device of the first electronic device species; receive a third data structure from the first device of the first electronic device species; the third data structure being specific to the first electronic device species; extract data from the third data structure; and generate a fourth data structure that is based off the third data structure, the fourth data structure being generic with respect to species of electronic devices within the genus of electronic devices.
These and other features of the present disclosure will become more apparent and the subject matter of the disclosure will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the disclosure, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.